A Tale of Two Boys
by KHLegacy
Summary: 1st AU Ventus is the Pampered Prince of Radiant Garden Roxas is an orphaned street boy and part of a group of street kids led by his best friend Hayner but what happens when these two look-alikes meet can you say Swap? Warning characters may suffer OOC
1. Prolouge

**KHL**_: Yo welcome to my first AU please enjoy and Review Kiro the disclaimer if you please_

**Kiro: **_KHLegacy does not own the characters of Kingdom Hearts or the plot of this fic aside from a few moments the rest is based off of the Disney adaptation of the Prince and the Pauper _

**KHL**_: thank you Kiro on with the Fic!_

**A tale of two boys**

**Prologue**

Once upon a time there was a King named Eraqus who ruled the land of Radiant Garden with

Kindness and it prospered. But one day Eraqus fell very ill and with his son Ventus too young to

Rule as he could only take it on his sixteenth birthday and during those three years Eraqus's

Advisor Xehanort and his Captain of the Guards Braig ruled the Kingdom with cruelty plunging

The land into poverty all in the name of the King tarnishing Eraqus's good name and poor

Innocent Ventus went unaware of his people's plight

**Kiro:** _it's short and kind of like the intro to a story book!_

**KHL:** _that's the basic Idea_

**Kiro**_**: **__I know I just felt like pointing that out_

**KHL:** _uh huh any who next time: __**The Prince and the Pauper**_

**Kiro:** _Title reference?_

**KHL:** _X(yes (I wanted them to guess!") _


	2. The Prince and the Pauper

**KHL:** _here's where the real story begins!_

**Kiro**_**:**__ are you keeping me up here since I'm not in this story?_

**KHL**_**:**__ have to talk to someone and let's just say keep your eyes out please note the disclaimer is in chapter 1 do not own the plot or the characters except for my OCs who are joining me in Authoress corner!_

**Raian:** _why do I have a feeling that …_

**KHL:** _upbabup! _

**Raian:** _Ohhkay_

**Kiro**:_ time for the story_

Chapter 1: The Prince and the Pauper

_Two years after Eraqus fell ill…._

Ventus rolled his eyes at the thought of his tutors lessons in magic "Aqua's lessons are boring!" he complained to the Advisor Xehanort an elderly man with a grey goatee a black and silver robe black belts white shirt and grey pants

"Nevertheless your Highness a King must know magic and with your poor father Eraqus ill it is imperative that you master it!" "You should hear him complain about Aerith's lessons" Seifer a blonde with a scar diagonally across his nose bridge in a red and gold uniform matching his partners replied Wakka was a tanned man with bright orange hair

The Prince wore a silver crown to stand out against his golden windswept hair as Wakka once said gold blends in completely he had sky blue eyes and also wore a light blue shirt and black pants with cream lined pockets and white bottoms around his olive boots and a green robe with a silver trim Wakka took it and hung it up as he walked up to a girl with blue hair and eyes in a lavender dress and blue sleeves with silver tips

"Ready your majesty?" she asked

"Yeah I guess" he replied

"And no Elemental magic on your escorts young man!" Xehanort yelled reminding him of a Thunder spell prank on Wakka that caused him to glow for three weeks! And turning Seifer into a guycicle yesterday Ventus slumped into a chair

"Alright!" Aqua started

"Esuna is a healing spell but unlike the cure series of spells…" she turned the prince was staring out the window to a bunch of boys talking out the window

"VENTUS!"

"GAHH!"

"I'm not doing this for my health! The King's orders are if you don't learn I don't get paid!" Aqua scolded

"Sorry ma'am" he replied "Alright now where was I ah...Esuna is a healing magic but instead of curing physical wounds it cures illnesses and will save you from most poisons and diseases" Ventus looked out of the corner of his eye the group of boys in ragged clothes a silver haired teen a boy with sun-tinted spiky brown hair and a blonde teen ran off into the distance

The three boys hid themselves behind a nearby wall where a man with an eye patch in black and silver uniform with medium long slicked back hair and grey boots took food from many citizens despite their protests several soldiers in red and gold versions of his outfit where doing the same and piling all of the stolen food into a cart as the leader turned the three could see that he had a jagged scar on his face

"The King Thanks you kind citizens for your generous donations!" he sneered

the blonde boy Hayner in green pants with olive and black patches with a black shirt and olive coat with a white cap turned to Riku a boy in a yellow shirt blue and black coat a white scarf and navy pants and long silver hair with the bangs hanging in his eyes and Sora a boy with sun-tinted spiky brown hair in all directions wearing a black shirt with white gloves a silver scarf black hat and Mahogany red pants

"You guys ready!" Hayner asked

"You bet! Time to bug captain Braig and his goons again!" Sora replied with an evil grin

"Hayner what's the plan?" Riku asked

"Well Riku when Roxas, Xion and Kairi give us the signal we'll cause a distraction Sora and Roxas will fight the soldiers Pence will grab the Cart and when Braig is alone you and I will slug him!"

"Easy simple quick I like it!" Sora grinned

on the building above and opposite of their position was a boy with blonde windswept hair and blue eyes with a red scarf with grey-tan pants a white coat with black patches and black shirt Roxas looked over at Kairi a girl with red hair with a white dress and a lavender coat

"Kairi the signal!"

"right!" she replied

"You ready Roxas?" a girl with black hair blue eyes a black shirt with grey and with patches a light blue shirt purple gloves grey scarf and hat asked

"Ready Xion!" Roxas answered her Kairi took a small shiny object and reflecting the light from the sun Hayner saw the flash and already had a snowball in his hand

"Hey Scar face!" he yelled beaming Braig with it

"You again GET THEM!" he yelled Riku and Hayner landed Braig a double punch before they all started to fight each other Sora and Roxas being gifted swords men were able to hold off Braig's goons easily Clashing swords with Demyx, Xaldin, Lexaeus and Marluxia! Kairi and Xion ran to the cart unhitching it as Pence a boy in a black and white hat blue scarf and pants red and black shirt and brown gloves hopped into the driver's seat

"Hiya!" he yelled as the horses sped off

"The Cart!" Marluxia shouted

"After them!" Braig yelled

Lexaeus and Xaldin started to give chase Roxas thinking quickly caused a nearby horse stable to go into a stampede as the Horses ran out blocking the two soldier's way! Hayner threw a smoke bomb as he Riku, Sora and Roxas grabbed a ride on four lagging horses as they all disappeared!

"Find them you idiots!" Braig yelled minutes passed but to all the citizens surprise the cart along with all the horses returned with all seven teens on it Hayner stood up

"Alright everybody line up! And you'll get everything they took from you back! Roxas, Sora, Riku I need you to stand guard Kairi Xion , you two are look outs Pence your with me and the two started passing out the stolen food

"Great Job Roxas they would have captured Pence and the girls if you hadn't let those Horses loose!" Riku stated

"Yeah between you me and Hayner we're unstoppable!" Sora added "I'm just making sure that rotten King and his spoiled brat don't push us around" Roxas replied "I hear that!" cried a random citizen

Meanwhile back at the castle Aqua had moved on to the practice session of her lesson today was the gravity spell extremely dangerous in the hands of a very bored and slightly mischievous prince Ventus

"Eek that's not supposed to spin like that!"

"Put that down!"

"That's breakable!"

"Ahhh Put me down someone get me down!"

"I hate Heights!"

"HELLLLLLP!"

Shouldn't we help her brudda?" Wakka asked

"Terra will take care of it" Seifer said sorting through the books

"Legends of Mana no, Kingdom Hearts, No Chain of Memories no, Secret of the stones, no Final Fantasy no New Awakening no Sleeping Beauty no, Tales of the Wasteland, No Lion King no!"

At that moment Lieutenant Terra a tall muscular blue-eyed young man with brown hair with three spikes on the top in a gold and blue version of a soldier's uniform and was Braig's second in command strolled by and spotted Seifer

"I'm surprised you get paid Seifer!" he said rolling his eyes he and Wakka and up into the study Ventus was swirling Aqua a globe, several bookshelves and the Chalk board and drapes around a small black orb over his head Terra Glared at him and he immediately stopped and everything landed with a thud

"Your highness with all due respect you're going to be King of Radiant Garden someday and its Aqua and Aerith's jobs to teach you these things so you can be a responsible King not so you can spin stuff around and make Aqua puke

"Terra you're my Hero!" Aqua moaned

"And you!" Terra said turning to Seifer

"you and Wakka are supposed to be keeping him out of trouble! If one won't do it the other picks up the slack GOT IT!"

"Crystal Lieutenant!" Wakka and Seifer replied

"Alright you majesty it's time for scholar lessons with Aerith!" Sefier said "Aw man!" "No complaints Ya?" Wakka said helping him into his robe and joined Xehanort as they headed to the tower "I hate Politics" "Wakka said no Complaints!" Said Terra

"You Rotten Kids!" Shouted Demyx as he Marluxia and Xaldin chased Hayner Roxas and Sora around town

"Guys up there!" Roxas yelled pointing up to a roof top! The three climbed up to the top it was there they got a good view of the castle and stopped to stare at it when the Soldiers passed it was elegant tall and ivory colored decorated in various pipes and metals that seemed to blend seamlessly

"I think this is our best view of the castle so far!" Hayner stated

"What do you think it be like to live there?" Sora asked

"Don't know but I do know that you'd end up spoiled rotten and care for no one but you're self!" Roxas spat

"Oh come on Roxas Like you haven't wondered that at least once!" Hayner Scoffed

"Maybe when I was five" Roxas said flatly

Sora snorted with a bit of laughter "Come on guys you can argue about this back at the hide out"

"Yeah let's go!" Hayner replied they both climbed down the roof top but Roxas glanced back at the castle one last time "_What….. Would it be like?"_ "_If Hayner and Sora ever found out I just thought that they'd never let me live it down!"_

The day had finally come to an end and Terra was looking forward to retiring to his quarters

"Ah Lieutenant Terra I'm glad I caught you!"

"What is it Xehanort?" Terra asked "the Prince wants to see you!"

"What for?" Terra asked

"He needs someone to Vent on!" replied Leon one of Terra's childhood Friends and fellow solider replied

"Xehanort has told Prince Ventus he could complain to a different person at the end of every month brudda" Wakka replied

"But they can't be Xehanort, Braig Aqua or Aerith" Seifer added

"You'll need this!" Cloud another Solider said passing him a pillow

"Okay…." Replied a confused Terra heading off to the Throne room pillow in hand he looked up at the doors and knocked

"Come in!" "You wanted to see me your highness?" Terra asked "Yes oh good you brought the pillow!" Ventus replied taking it he looked into it for a moment then put his face into it Quickly

"AHHHHHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! History, magic, politics it's all so boring I swear If I have to memorize one more Kingdom's pet peeve I'M GONNA CRACK!"

"I see" Terra replied nodding

Ventus jumped off the Throne and went over to a window watching a red haired boy in Tan and Mahogany red clothes and a Sandy haired boy in green and olive clothes having a snowball fight Terra joined him

"I wonder what it's like to live a normal life!" the Prince wondered out loud

"A Normal life?" Terra asked

"Yeah no responsibilities no lessons total freedom!"

"They have their own stuff to worry about you know" Terra replied

"Yeah buts it's nothing like my boring life!" Ventus replied

"Are you saying you're tired of being a prince?" Terra asked with an arched eyebrow they looked back down on the two boys who were now in a wrestling match

"yes I am I want to be a normal boy!" Ventus said leaning his forehead against the window

"well if it's any consultation Prince Ventus once you turn sixteen in a couple of days you won't have to take anymore lessons because that's the age a Prince is ready to take the throne"

"That does help a little thank you Terra I hope Father gets better soon!"

"We all hope the King recovers everyone is just preparing for the worst that's all" Terra replied

"Thanks again you can go Terra" Ventus replied Terra bowed and left the boy with his thoughts

"_Is everyone afraid Father will die?_" he wondered

**KHL:** _Well a couple my OC's just made a Cameo if you've read The Legacy one or two you'll know its Kiro and Raian_

**Raian:** _Thought so!  
><em>**Amei**_**:**__ no regular characters in the Authoress corners KHL?_

**KHL:** _Not for this one no_

**Kiro**:_ yeah well we've met our Heroes sort of now they just have to meet each other and the story will really take off from there! Next time:_ _**Ventus meet Roxas and Vice Versa! **_


	3. Roxas meet Ventus and Vice Versa

**KHL**_: Here's Chapter 2 of our story_

**Raian:** _this is where the two switch right?_

**KHL:** _Yep!_

**Kiro:** _how's the editing coming along?_

**KHL:**_ great Lea's been added to New Awakening_

_And I'm ready to copy and update the chapters in book one!_

**Raian:** _good luck with that but what about __**misadventures of the Caribbean?**__ Or __**Time Quest?**_

**KHL:** _Let me get back to you on that!_

**Amei :** _The disclaimer is in the Prologue KHL owns nothing except the OCs she's talking with that made a cameo and a few moments _

Ventus meet Roxas and Vice Versa

In the middle of a courtyard a lonely fountain stood but for reason unknown to all but Hayner, Sora and Roxas despite the weather remained unfrozen it was here Riku, Pence and the girls were waiting "Hope's magic is holding up nicely!" Sora said grinning

Hayner pushed the door open they came to two tunnels one of which opened when Roxas placed his hand on the wall once inside it shut behind them they entered a large room where a white haired boy in an orange Jacket white shirt and light blue scarf and tan colored pants greeted them

"Nice way to keep your magic going! Hope you and Tidus holding up the usual spot okay?"

"Yeah so everything okay with you guys give Braig more grief today?"

"Same as always we give back to the Kingdom and Roxas saves the day!" Sora recited

"Ultimately why Roxas is my number 2!" Hayner declared making a "V" with his fingers and his other arm over Roxas's shoulder

"Sounds like you had a good day!" said a girl named Olette in a yellow shirt, and orange Jacket and Tan Skirt with Green eyes and brown hair

"Are you kiddin' Olette Roxas can bring it to the King well Ya' know!" yelled Rai

everyone who saw him described him as a big tough boy in a red shirt yellow vest and brown pants and Olive hat Tidus a boy in blue pants with one leg shorter than the other in a yellow shirt and brown scarf slid down a pole

"Tidus my man!" Sora hyped high fiving him

"Hey Sora haven't seen you in a while" he replied

"Welcome back" Riku added walking up with Kairi and Xion

"Good to be back!" Sora replied he suddenly spotted a basket of food

"Wow is that for us?" he asked

"One of the Villagers was so grateful they gave us a little of their food!" Kairi explained

"We tried to refuse but she told us since we were looking out for them she should do the same for us!" Pence added

"That's so nice of them!" Hope replied

"Since we have a little more grub let's eat!"

"YEAH!" the others cheered later Selphie a girl in a yellow dress and bright brown hair and Jacket came out with bowls of Stew

"Okay everybody dig in!" the stew was delicious Roxas thought that Xion and Selphie's cooking was the best whenever they had a meal and now was no exception Hayner lifted up his glass

"Too Roxas without him who knows how many times we'd all have been thrown into the dungeon!"

"Here here!" Roxas blushed

"I'm touched but Hayner's our leader"

"Yeah well I've got the brains Sora has the speed but you my friend you have the magic touch!" Hayner told him

"I thought I had the Magic touch" Hope complained jokingly

"Nope just the magic!" Riku Replied everyone laughed at Hope and Riku's Joke

"I've got the Brawn ya know!"Rai stated as they talked into the late night

Early the next morning Ventus had just finished his politics lesson and was now in the Court yard with Wakka, Terra and Seifer he was practicing swordsmanship against Cloud with his Keyblade Wayward Wind

"Alright that's enough!" Terra shouted

"you're getting much better Sire" Cloud complemented

"Thank you Cloud this is the one lesson I enjoy"

"As the Prince you must learn how to use a Keyblade it's the most powerful weapon in the Kingdom and its greatest Defense!" Terra Proclaimed

"Everyone in the Royal Family must learn to harness that great power! And their duty to protect the Kingdom when danger threatens!"

"Xehanort!" Ventus replied as the elder walked up to them

"Yep and me the Captain but long story short when push comes to shove were all gonna be counting on you Kiddo!" Braig smirked

"Then let's hope no trouble comes along or Eraqus recovers whichever comes first!" Terra added "Xehanort how's my father?" Ventus asked

"Same as ever I'm afraid these past two years have been difficult for him!" Ventus sadly hung his head he thought about how his mother died when he was five it seemed more and more every day that Eraqus would die now too Xehanort and the others engaged in a conversation that left the young Prince out but he suddenly saw that the gates were left ajar this was his chance!

Roxas Tidus and Hope strolled through the Market place

"Hey you guys!" they turned to a girl wearing brown and green with short black hair

"Yuffie!" Tidus replied

"You doing Okay?" Hope asked

"Well enough thanks to all the hard work you guys put into keeping Scarface from stealing all our food!"

"We know that they take so much food that theres barely any left and you need all you've got for the cold!" Hope replied

"Yeah Winters harsh enough to get through without those jerks stepping all over everybody!" Roxas spat Hope glanced over to see Demyx, Marluxia and Xaldin pointing in their direction

"Roxas!" he cried pointing

"Tidus Hope go find Rai and Sora I'll distract them" grabbing some Snow he threw it at the Pink haired solider Marluxia

"Oy Uglies!" "Get 'im!" Demyx yelled Yuffie let some barrels loose tripping up the soldiers Roxas leapt up onto a roof when he saw that Tidus and Hope were not too far from Sora and Rai he sighed in relief once the coast was clear for him he leapt down and head up a street

"The Prince is gone!" Xehanort exclaimed

"Terra, Cloud find him!" Braig yelled "You two are with me were searching the castle!" he said turning to Seifer and Wakka

"I get the feeling were going to be looking for the Prince in a place where are screams can't be heard!"

Sefier told Wakka grimly who nodded in agreement slowly and sadly.

Ventus ran up the street as best as he could he suddenly crashed into some one when he looked up he couldn't believe his eyes and neither could Roxas!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They both screamed so loudly that it alerted the parties who were searching for them "The Prince shouted!" Terra

"It's Roxas! He's in trouble!" cried Tidus

"Come on we have to help him!" Sora yelled

when both boys stopped screaming they took the time to look at each other's appearance they placed on hand on the other made the same faces at each other and there was one last thing to try as the struggled to take this in

"Roses are red Violets are blue" they said at the same time

"we even have the same voice!" Ventus blurted

"Weird!" Agreed Roxas

"You thinking what I'm thinking!" Ventus asked with an evil smile

"Trade clothes?" Roxas skeptically asked with raised eyebrow

"Yes what's your name? I am Prince Ventus"

"Roxas"

"Well Roxas you are about to save me from a dreadfully boring life I say for one day we live each other's lives I need a break from this Prince stuff! And I'm sure you need a break from being a peasant am I right If I were you I'd take this once in a life time opportunity!"

"Well….." Roxas replied

"Come on one day isn't that long and what's the worst that can happen? Relax! I happen to have a very secret fail safe if troubles what you're worried about!" Ventus assured

Roxas pondered for a moment "Maybe he'll finally see how badly he and his father has treated everyone!"

"Okay your highness you've got yourself a deal!"

Soon Roxas was in Ventus's light blue shirt and black pants and green robe he raised an eyebrow and the silver crown "why silver?" asked Roxas

"No one could tell I was wearing the gold one" Ventus replied

Roxas said nothing he _had heard_ rumors of this but thought they were an exaggeration and put it on his head just as Ventus wrapped the red scarf around his neck and ran off as Roxas turned he gasped

"Oh no!"

"Good response you should know better than to run off like that!" Terra scolded "_I can't believe it they think I'm the Prince! Now I gonna take blame for HIM!_" Roxas thought fuming at the thought but it was only for twenty four hours something that made him calm down

Ventus skipped merrily humming a song to himself when suddenly four boys ran up to him the second oldest he recognized as one of the boys he saw yesterday

"Roxas are you alright?" Sora cried

"Uhhh"

"It's us Roxas Hope, Sora Rai and Tidus remember?" Tidus asked

"Uh yeah yeah I do!"

"Dude did you hit your head?" Rai asked

"Yes! Yes I did ohhhh my head!" Ventus moaned painfully holding it

"Let's get you back I'll go ahead and let the others know what's going on!" said Sora

"We'll get Roxas home!" Hope added

Ventus was later lead to a lonely fountain which stopped working when his grandfather was his age! Tidus pushed the door and it opened Rai then put his hand on a wall and a new door appeared

"what about…" Ventus started

"It's a decoy tunnel Braig got in here once but he took that tunnel and ended up at a bee farm he was swollen for weeks ha ha HA" Tidus replied now in a fit of laughter

" ya you're the one who came up with that Idea and sent him down the wrong path

"uh yeah what a meat head!" Ventus agreed

as they went through the hall Ventus could hear Sora's voice

"We think he may have hit his head and got his memory scrambled so you may have to…oh you guys are here" He said turning around

"Roxas you alright?" Xion asked "Yeah umm"

"Xion, Riku, Selphie, and Hayner Kairi, Olette"Xion replied

"Right right!" Ventus replied

"Heres an Ice pack Roxas why don't you go lay down for a while "Uh sure Kairi" Ventus replied taking the Ice pack and heading off "I'm worried about Roxas he doesn't seem like himself" Xion said sadly "Hey come on this is Roxas were talking about a good nap some ice to the head and he'll be back to his old self!" Sora assured

Roxas was now wishing he knew Ventus was about to get into trouble when he met him he had just suffered through a harsh talking to from the Advisor but there was something else he was surprised to learn

"How long has my Father been sick?" Roxas asked

"Two years ya you feeling alright your highness?" Wakka asked

"I'm fine" Roxas quickly replied

"Meh. Give the kid some food and he'll snap out of it" Sefier shrugged

"Excellent suggestion Seifer it is almost lunch time!" Xehanort replied

"Let's eat ya!" Wakka replied

"Sounds good!" Terra nodded

"Alright let me have it!" Roxas said holding out his hand they all raised an eyebrow

"Lunch I'd like a loaf of French bread please" Roxas asked after a small awkward silence the others all burst out laughing

"Good one Sire!" Seifer cried holding his sides

"Excellent jest young prince!" Xehanort agreed

"Uh thanks?" Roxas replied his stomach suddenly growled loudly

"Lunch is in the dining hall but you knew that!" Terra replied

"Uh yeah let's go now!" Roxas replied going left down the hall and looked back to see some more looks

"It's the other way isn't it?" Roxas asked sheepishly

"We gotta get some food into him!" Seifer stated flatly.

Soon everyone sat around a long elegant table bathed in a rainbow colored light provided by stunning stain glass windows depicting the history of Radiant garden how it was founded how the first King used the Kingdom Key to vanquish their foes and right above the table was a beautiful crystal chandelier

Roxas was breathless at the sight but his eyes light up even more when he saw roast chicken pasta, pies and puddings and obviously due to his request French bread.

He sat down in a chair with a crown engraved into it he wished the others were here to see this since it would be a while before their next meal. Everyone sat around him and Roxas helped himself to everything there and started stuffing his face getting it all over his face

"PRINCE VENTUS!" Xehanort screamed and Roxas immediately stopped eating and looked up to see so many shocked and appalled faces

"My Goodness!" Aerith squeaked

"My Apologies I skipped breakfast so I'm really hungry!" Roxas explained

"Has he not eaten in hours or decades?" Leon asked Terra

"Ya got me he's been acting a little weird since we found he managed to run off for a few minutes today" Terra replied stumped

"What do you think happened?" Cloud asked

"Much better your highness" The heard Aqua say as Roxas was now eating his food much more politely.

Later Roxas had Seifer and Wakka escort him to Ventus's chambers he laid on the bed it was the softest thing he ever felt he had to admit he was impressed but he felt a little guilty because he suddenly remembered were much of the feast came from he fell asleep for a few moments when Xehanort entered the chambers "Prince Ventus it is time for your lessons!"

"Lessons?" Roxas asked

**Hope Valintine:** _Final Fantasy XIII_ (2010)

**KHL:** _Well now the switch has been done Ventus and Roxas are gonna walk a mile in the others shoes_

**Kiro: **_Yep an old joke by the way_

**KHL**_: I know but they're seriously gonna walk a mile in each other's shoes actually more than a mile their shoes the characters have to walk everywhere in this story and they traded shoes_

**Raian: **_I hope Ventus and Roxas don't get into any trouble_

**KHL: **_Wait and see Amei the name of the next Chapter if you please_

**Amei: **_You got it Next time: A day in the life of the other!_

**KHL:** _Thank you_


	4. A Day in the life of the Other!

**KHL:** _Well sorry this update took a while been a bit busy with editing_

**Kiro:** _but you're hard at work with it all_

**KHL:** _True_

**Raian:** _Time for Ventus and Roxas to live each other's lives_

**Amei**_**:**__ hence the title of the chapter _

**KHL:** _yep the disclaimer is in the prologue I only own a few moments and my OCs who keep me company up here! On with the story_

**Raian:** _(Quietly to Amei and Kiro) she's just saying a shorter version of the disclaimer_

**KHL:** _I heard that_!

Chapter 3: A day in the life of the other!

Ventus slept like a baby right about now he'd be taking politics lessons with Aerith but in Roxas's shoes he could just lay around he put the ice on his head since he hit it hard against Roxas's head he finally woke up to find the Ice had melted putting on Roxas's Jacket and Scarf he walked out to where the others were

"Roxas how are you?" Xion asked

"I'm fine Xion. Sora! Hayner! Guys!" he said with a toothy smile

"What I tell you?" Sora said to Xion

"He does seem better!" Xion replied Ventus thanked his lucky stars that he had a good memory strengthened by all those lessons they did pay off

"Well since you're feeling a bit better you me and Sora can head out into town" Hayner replied

"Xion you want to come?" Sora asked "Sure" she said with a smile soon the group were walking down town

"So where are we going?" Ventus asked

"To find Jobs remember?" Sora asked

"Yeah if we can get some cash we can hopefully get some more grub!" Hayner added

"uh…food trouble? Right?" Ventus asked

"yeah last night's stew was the first meal we had in a week!" Xion added

"It's not just us everyone is just scraping by and that's if their lucky thanks to that rotten King Eraqus the entire Kingdom is starving! That's why you hate him and his son so much remember" Sora asked "Yes" Ventus replied flatly but was shocked on the inside "Everyone could be dead by Winter's end" Hayner remarked grimly

"_lucky to be scraping by! but Xehanort told me everyone would be okay during the winter what's up?_" Ventus thought frantically

"So is there anywhere with a better chance then the others Ventus asked "Cid's gonna let us try out if we pass we get the job!" Hayner replied

"What about Xion?" Ventus asked "Girls can't work they do stuff like garden and take care of the house" Sora answered

"Uh no offense Xion!" he quickly added when he caught her disapproving look

"Nice save don't make it sound so bad next time!" Xion replied

"What about the tutors in the castle I heard their girls

"It's different when your rich and have an education like Aerith and Aqua with that you can learn things like magic and stuff" Sora replied

"The only reason Hope knows magic is because he used to be Nobility his parents left everything to him but Captain Braig came and took everything from him saying that the King had the right to claim it no matter the circumstance!" Sora replied

"_Father would never do something like all this!...would…he!_" Ventus thought with doubt

"That was just before we met you" Xion added

"Yeah and ever since you came along he's been getting his Karmas worth!" Hayner proclaimed Ventus laughed

"That's…_a lot_ of Karma!"

"Oy boys ya almost past me!" yelled a middle aged man with a white Jacket navy pants and an orange shirt

"Cid!" Hayner acknowledged

"We're here for the job!" Ventus proclaimed true to his actually identity

"You're unusually eager today Roxas but ya want the job you have to earn it!" Cid said sternly with arms crossed

"We'll make you happy to employ us Cid!" Sora answered

"Then let's get started!" Cid led them to a conveyer belt assembly line

"Just put the parts together think you can handle that!"

"Are you kidding Cid we've had a harder time escaping from Scar Face!" Hayner boasted

"That's what I like to hear!" Cid Smirked "I'll check on you boys in a bit" he added Sora headed off down to the left Hayner turned

"uh Hayner…" Ventus started

"I've got the right if you've got the Middle see ya at shifts end!" he hyped running off

"HAYNER WAIT! I don't know how!" Ventus cried "_to…do…anything!"_ for the first time in his life he realized he didn't know how to take care of himself or do this job

"_I have to try if I'm gonna learn to do stuff for myself it has to be on the field plus Sora and Hayner will figure out I'm not Roxas!_" it took him a few minutes to figure this out "_I can do this!...I HOPE_!"

Roxas was now suffering from writer's cramp but he enjoyed it he never knew all the stuff he'd learned in those two hours had work or not though he was exhausted with everything Lessons, greetings Roxas soon found himself worn out by all the Work

"_No wonder that Kid cracked and begged me to switch places with him! Not only that I miss Xion, Hayner and the others!"_ but he sucked it up

"So what's next?" he asked

"You should know magic lessons ya!" Wakka replied

"Oh…uh remind me again why I'm learning magic?" he asked"

"_making_ it sound like an innocent question _doesn't_ make it into one young prince" Xehanort replied "Good try though" Terra added

Roxas entered a Library at the top of a small flight of stairs was

"_BRAIG!"_ he kept himself calm so he wouldn't blow his cover then he saw a girl a bit younger than Terra at the top of the stairs

"What are you doing here!" Roxas asked through clenched teeth eye twitching (something he hope no one was noticing!) and resisting the urge to say the words

scar face,

thief

glutton,

mooch,

tormentor,

bully and jerkwad!

"I wanted to see the show" he said with a smirk

"Don't levitate me and the furniture like you did last time!" the girl said Sternly Roxas nodded "_Something else Ventus did but I'm getting yelled at for!"_

"So what's today's lesson?"

"Fusing magic let's start with combining a Fire and Thunder spell using two first level spells is easy for beginners and most get it right away so no pressure" she assured

"Thanks" Roxas replied

"here's an example PYRO BURST!"

"MY TURN!" Roxas cheered "PYRO BURST!" the good news the two spells became one

the bad news due to Roxas lack of experience with magic it started to grow

"PRINCE VENTUS DON'T LET IT GROW!" Terra yelled "I CAN'T MAKE IT STOP!" Cried Roxas

"Uh oh" was all Briag had time to say before….BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" their screams and the explosion were heard by Xehanort who was in the throne room four floors down he teleported up to the Library looked into the Library and gazed upon everyone charred by Roxas's spell

"Good thing King Eraqus sprung for enchanting the Castle to be fire proof!" Aqua said before coughing up a bit of smoke

"Uh we're gonna laugh about this in a few years….right?" Roxas asked Xahanort face palmed himself and shook his head Ventus as of now wasn't fairing any better

"HEEELLLLLLP!" Ventus was trying to keep up with the conveyer belt which had gotten faster since he accidently caused it to speed up

"Hang on Roxas!" Sora yelled the Brunette was immediately at his side but his abandoned post caused more problems more parts left unfinished Cid who came in to check on them yelped before shutting it all down

"Just….go!" he huffed Hayner and Sora dragged Ventus off not wanting to see Cid's temper

"Guys I blew it now were not gonna eat for who knows how long because of me!" Ventus moaned

"Roxas it was an accident" Xion replied "Yeah Cheer up already!" "They'll be other chances!" Sora added suddenly a cart sped by them

"it's Braig and his goons again!" Xion cried

"_Just what the doctor ordered! Putting Braig in his place always pumps Roxas up!_" Hayner thought

They caught up to the cart and hid themselves as Braig and the soilders started taking food

"All right folks time to pay up time to give to King Eraqus!"

"_What's he doing we never do food taxes and there are no taxes in the winter HE'S the reason why everyone starving!_" Ventus thought Temper rising

"Hayner what's the plan?" Sora asked

"ROXAS!" Xion cried all three were horrified as Ventus stormed up right up to Briag

"BRAIG!" the Prince yelled

Braig turned and laughed "Well this is a nice change from the daily routine!"

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL FROM THESE PEOPLE WHEN MY XEHANORT AND MY FATHER HEAR ABOUT THIS!" Ventus yelled before being cut off

"GASP! Tell the king and advisor oh no oh dear what ever will _I DO_!" Braig cried in a mock scared tone

Demyx burst out laughing

"You won't think it's funny when Xehanort gets through with all of you! I'M THE PRINCE!"

"Really!" Braig replied coldly lifting Ventus up by his collar "Cause you look like the brat who annoys us to me!"

"Leave him alone!" Yelled Sora Banging Braigs wrists causing him to yelp and let go of Ventus

"Let's go!" Hayner yelled all four took off as fast as they could

"What's gotten into you!" yelled Sora

"I-I'm Sorry but I really am the….ugh!" Ventus tripped as he did a pendent slipped over the scarf as Hayner helped him up he saw on a sliver chain a gold heart-like star pendent in the center a white diamond above it a ruby an emerald to the left a sapphire to the right and a yellow topaz on the bottom-the Royal crest

"You…you're not Roxas!" Xion stuttered

"Prince….Ventus!" Sora asked in awe

"Hurry they're over here" yelled Xaldin

"Sora take the Prince and go! Xion and I will lead them away!"

"BUT!" Ventus started

"Come on we'll catch up with them later!" Sora yelled pulling Ventus along they went down a man hole Sora placed the lid carefully over them

"They're gone!" Xaldin yelled

"Quick after the others Marluxia yelled Sora sighed when the coast cleared

"I'm_ sniff_ so…SO…s-sor-ry!" Ventus said at the verge of tears "They'll be fine I'm sure of it!" Sora replied

"you'd have a job! And_ sniff _this wouldn't have happened if the real Roxas were here this is all my fault!" Sora stared at the boy sadly then it hit him "This is your first time out on your own isn't it!" Sora asked Ventus letting a couple tears loose nodded

"Tell me what happened" Sora replied

"Xehanort we have a problem!" Braig addressed the old man

"What?"

"You know the Prince is acting weird right well I think I know what happened in the twenty minutes he got loose there's a kid named Roxas he's part of a group who stops me from taking from the people and Roxas looks exactly like the Prince! And Ventus was in town today in Roxas's clothes meaning they switched places!_ and outfits!_

and I know this because Roxas isn't stupid enough to walk up to me in broad daylight when there's a scam in motion…but our King to be…is!"

"WHAT do you know what this means!" Xehanort cried

"It means were in trouble and if Ventus comes back! We're going to be thrown in the dungeon if he comes back! But I think I know how to make this all go away!" Braig smiled evilly

**Kiro:** _AW MAN DON'T end the Chapter here KHL…..WHY!_T-T

**KHL**_**:**__ Because that's the rough copy! I added a few lines and parts here and there and the chat between Braig and Xehanort is new _

**Raian:** _I have to say Roxas and Braig really hate each other_

**KHL**_**:**__ Yes they do! It's an age old struggle of good versus evil_

**Amei:** _Like Kiro and Kaen and Sora and Xehanort?_

**KHL:** _Bingo! Kiro why don't you give the title of the next chapter Kiro?, Kiro? Where is he?  
><em>

**Raian:**_ sulking probably or trying to find another book to pass the time until chapter five so next time: __**memories and passing!**_

**KHL**_**:**__ I still wanna know where Kiro went!_

**Amei:** _he said something about the Harry Potter books_ (Looks over to see Kiro come in with the entire Harry Potter Series and start reading) 


	5. Memories and Passing

**KHL:** _well time for the fourth chapter of a tale of two boys_

**Kiro**_**:**__ finally I just finished books 1-4_

**KHL:** 0-0_ all ready?_

**Kiro:** _you made me a fast reader and a lover of Books_

**KHL:** -_-_ true_

**Kiro:** _well I know the drill disclaimers in the prologue You own nothing except a few moments and your OC's _

**KHL: **_one of which is reading Harry Potter! so on with the fic_

Chapter 4: Memories and Passing

As He and Sora finally made it back to the hide out Ventus remembered that had only been this scared on other time in his life…..The day King Eraqus became ill

_A young Ventus hurried to follow King Eraqus as they journeyed into a strange room Eraqus came up to a strange case behind the glass was large silver Keyblade with a blue handle and a gold colored hand guard _

_"What Kind of Keyblade is that?" Ventus asked _

_"The Kingdom Key my Son the most powerful one in the Kingdom as you already know every prince is given a Keyblade of their own until the day of their Coronation then they're given the Kingdom Key to wield this Keyblade recognizes every blood member of the royal family as a potential master but it takes so much more than birth right to wield it, _

_on the day of your Coronation it will judge you then decide if you are worthy _

_"What if…" Ventus started _

_"Hm" "What if I'm –I mean some ones not worthy?" Ventus finished _

_'The Keyblade goes to the Advisor until they are ready or a more worthy candidate can be found" Eraqus explained _

_"Oh" "You will be a great King someday once you learn…." Eraqus suddenly found himself in a coughing fit and couldn't stop _

_"Father what's wrong!" Eraqus passed out _

_"Xehanort, Terra, Aqua, Leon Cloud Braig help!" the young Prince cried running frantically around for someone anyone! _

_Later Ventus was at his father's bedside _

_"Father?" no response "He's very sick young Prince" Xehanort replied _

_"He'll get better right!" Ventus asked fighting back tears "It's quite serious only time will tell" Terra replied_

Roxas was lying in the Prince's bed homesick missing everyone though Hayner made him second in command of the group he was the last of them to join Hayner's gang

_A thirteen year old Roxas walked down the lonely street hugging himself to get warm his home destroyed and his parents dead in a horrible Fire _

_"All right everybody line up and hand over your food King's orders!" Roxas hid himself as a man with an Eye patch and scar started taking food much to the people's rage and confusion suddenly he was hit with a bunch of snow balls _

_"Leave them alone Jerk face!" yelled a boy with dirty-blonde hair _

_"That's cute grab em!" Braig yelled the soldiers grabbed all the little Kids as they tried to scatter but it was too late all the kids were stuffed into a jail carriage_

_"All right folks back to business!" Braig said turning away from their shouting Roxas thinking quickly unlocked a cart of Barrels and pushed them to knock over all the soldiers then took the Keys, unlocked the kids then stared Braig down and delivered a giant Raspberry and Ran away _

_"CATCH THAT KID!" Braig shouted Roxas ran as fast as his feet could carry him he was suddenly grabbed and muffled as the dirty-blonde haired boy from before shushed him and handed him some rope _

_"When I say pull PULL!" the boy told him across from him was a sliver haired boy and a spiky haired brunette the soilders closed the gap _

_"Pull!" the rope tightened and they soldiers fell and we're knocked out the four boys escaped and found the others near the cart were the people were trying to reclaim their food _

_"Why did they do this?" Roxas asked _

_"For some reason King Eraqus has turned cruel!" Said a girl named Yuffie _

_"He's been stealing all our food and possessions for the past year people are endanger of starving and losing their land and homes he took my home!" Said a younger white haired boy once the Cart was emptied they climbed up on the cart the biggest one took the Reins _

_"HIYA!" the Soldiers ran out only coming to an empty town square they came to an abandoned fountain "If it hadn't been for you we'd all be in the dungeon now!" said the Brunette "What's your name?" the dirty blonde asked "Roxas" _

"_I'm Hayner!" the boy replied_

"_Sora!" stated the Brunette_

"_Riku" said the silver haired boy_

"_Kairi" said a red haired girl_

"_Olette" said a brown-haired girl_

"_I'm Pence!" replied a boy with Black-brown hair_

"_Hope!" said the white haired boy_

"_Tidus!" said a blonde haired boy of eleven years_

"_Rai ya know!" said the biggest one_

_Roxas leaned over to see a shy blacked haired girl "Who are you?" Roxas asked quietly _

"_Xion!" she quickly replied_

"Prince Ventus!" Terra's voice pierced through his fantasy he bolted up to see Terra staring at him

"The King want sto see you…He's dying!" Terra replied remorsefully

"But I" Roxas started but Seifer and Wakka took him to a large Oak door

He entered it and was greeted by a tired raspy voice "Ventus"

"I'm not the!" Roxas started "Please come closer!" this was the man he hated for making his friends and people suffer but from what he could tell today someone was going behind his back not even Terra, Aqua, Aerith , Leon and Cloud seemed to know!

"_I can't tell him about this I…what am I gonna tell Ventus!_"

Roxas obeyed and saw that the King was now Pale and looked frail nothing like the strong proud man with brown hair tied up with a Goatee he saw before he had seen the King one other time as he introduced his ten year old son Ventus to the Kingdom Roxas was eleven at the time and it was five more years before this moment

"I feel so guilty leaving you after your mother passed away four years ago it feels like I'm abandoning you and my people no matter how scared you are I need you to promise me that you will rule this land with Kindness and Justice I know you're ready remember that no matter what anyone tells you understand?"

Roxas silently nodded "I know you will be a good king good bye my…Son" Eraqus was gone

Roxas gazed out the Window at a silver moon that made the snow sparkle but the beauty was dimmed by the truth of what happened in the night any second now Terra would patrol the city and deliver the terrible news

"I have to find Ventus!" he said out loud!

Suddenly a gloved hand clasped itself over Roxas's mouth he struggled for a bit before finally managing to stamp on his attacker's foot he turned to see that it was Braig

"What's the meaning of…." Roxas yelled

"Save it I know you're not Ventus in fact I ran into the little guy in town today!"

"He didn't know that you were treating his people like dirt! Neither did King Eraqus!" Roxas growled

Braig smirked "Nope! The tutors, my gullible lieutenant and his childhood pals Cloud and Leon! Same thing! got a few soldiers in on the act too though!"

"We'll I'll bet anything he does now! I'm bringing him back here to deal with you!"

"No you're not!" said an evil but eerily

"FYI it's his plan and now with old King-Stone-Cold out of the way we can put my idea into motion to fix the problems you're little switch-a-roo caused Ventus now knows we've been taking and stealing from the people which unfortunately means_ you'll_ have to King!" Braig sneered

"Once the Kingdom Key deems you as unworthy it will come into my possession and I will take the Kingdom for myself as _**King **_Xehanort!"

"Hence the reason they call it a coup-de-ta" Braig added

"You're both crazy if you think I'm gonna let myself be crowned King!" Roxas snapped

"Oh but you will for you see it would be the best thing for _them_!" Xehanort answered eerily

"What!"

Roxas stuttered suddenly Xaldin and Marulxia appeared pushing a bound and gagged Hayner and Xion into the room

"Let them go!" Roxas yelled lunging to help them but was blocked by the two soldiers "Do as we say and they won't be harmed!" Xehanort stated

**Kiro:** _That fiend!_

**Raian**_: I know Xehanort's using Hayner and Xion as black-mail to get Roxas to help in his Coup!_

**Kiro:** _not that! Professor Umbridge just took over Hogwarts school of Witch-craft and Wizardry as the Head Mistress! I hate her so much!_

**Raian:** -_- _Kiro it's just a book!_

**KHL:** _Okay first he got all teary-eyed because I ended chapter 3 on a cliff hanger now he's not even paying attention to the story_

**Raian:** _well I am!_

**Amei**_**:**__ yeah you're certainly engrossed but the next chapters the last one right KHL_

**KHL**_**:**__ Yeah we've come to the climax of our story! So be on the lookout people_

**Kiro**_**:**__ Final Chapter: __**Coronation Chaos!(**__goes back to his book)_


	6. Coronation Chaos

**KHL:** _and here it is the final chapter!  
><em>

**Kiro**_**:**__ yeah! I'm coming to the end of book six!_

**KHL:** _I was talking about TOTB Kiro_

**Kiro**_**:**__ oh sorry what happens next?_

**KHL:** _You'll find out….NOW!_

Chapter 5: Coronation Chaos

Ventus sat near a fire unmoving knees to his face "WHAT? That's _**NOT**_ Roxas!" cried Riku

"Yeah it's the Prince who apparently looks _**exactly **_like Roxas!" Sora explained

"Where are Hayner and Xion!" Pence asked "They said they'd lead Braig's soldiers away but they've should've been back by now!" Sora replied

"What can we do!" Kairi asked

"Wait for Tidus and Hope to get back!" Riku replied as he finished Hope and Tidus burst in wide-eyed like they'd seen a ghost "The King….He's…DEAD!" Hope bursted out

"WHAT! NO!" Ventus cried before dropping to his knees in tears "I….didn't…..I….._sob_ I never got to…..I _**NEVER **_should have switched places with Roxas!" Ventus wailed

Sora walked over and put his hand on Ventus's shoulder

"Hey" Ventus looked up at the sound of his voice

"Roxas might be able to tell you what the King said all we can do now is get you home"

"I'll check the Dungeons…_sniff _if Hayner and Xion are in there I'll let them out get rid of Braig and the soldiers following his orders…._sniff _I'll be as good of a King my father once was I'll make him proud! And I'll make things right!" Ventus declared with resolve in his voice

"Thanks good luck too you!" Sora replied

"How are you gonna get in when they think Roxas is you?" Rai asked

"I kept this!" "When we switched I thought keep this with you just in case!" Ventus explained

"That was smart!" Olette Praised

"That doesn't change the fact we couldn't find Xion or Hayner!" Hope added

"let's just focus on getting him home first!" Sora replied "we'll keep an eye on you to make sure you and Roxas switch back alright!" Kairi said

"After all you're gonna be King tomorrow!" Selphie added Ventus nodded with a weak smile

Soon they were at the castle Ventus walked up to Demyx and Marluxia he pulled out the pendent

"Oh your majesty!" Deymx replied letting him enter

"Hey…Prince!" It was Braig Ventus got the sick feeling in his stomach that everyone was waiting for him! Braig had an evil smirk on his face

"Seize him!" "What!…Ugh! Let me go!" Ventus cried as they forced him into the Castle Sora immediately started making rescue plans with the others

'Un hand me!" Ventus yelled

"Not a chance!" Marluxia replied

"I swear when Xehanort hears about this!" Ventus yelled

"He'll do absolutely nothing!" the old man cut him off approaching from the shadows

"Who do you think came up with the little caper Kiddo" Braig asked

"But why!" Ventus asked

"You fool of a father was too weak to use the true might of his power he…"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!" Ventus shrieked

Xehanort didn't seem to Acknowledge though "Throw him in the dungeon with the others! Ansem will be arriving for the Coronation shortly"

Ventus found himself dragged deep under the castle right up to a dank door Braig opened it with a smirk on his face "Happy Birthday!" he said giving the signal to throw him in and shut the door

"Prince Ventus!" cried a voice that he recognized as Aqua's

"We know about the switch I overheard Xehanort and Braig talking!" Terra replied

"He told us but then we made the Mistake of telling Demyx and Xaldin who were in on it!" Cloud added

"I can't believe a coup went under our noses for two years!" Terra said crossing his arms

"Yeah with Xehanort as the leader!" Aerith added

"We have to stop the Coronation!" Leon stated loudly

"How were all doomed it's off with our heads once it's all over!" everyone gave Sefier a _I'm-gonna-hit-you-now! _Look all laced with Venom

"What! It's the truth you all know it!" Ventus suddenly heard instrument's blaring "The Coronation!" Wakka cried

Roxas had been forced into a big golden jewel encrusted throne this was the first time he ever felt helpless since his Parent's death he looked sadly up at the balcony where Hayner and Xion we're being held and guarded by Lexeaus and Xaldin Ansem entered the room accompanied by two Sentinels he would have to trust in Sora and the others

"SOME ONE LET US OUT!" Ventus yelled

"Stow it Brat! No one's coming to rescue you

"WAHH!" Demyx screamed Marluxia went over to investigate suddenly the prisoners heard him yell and out of the shadows came Rai cracking knuckles

"Knocked out soldiers courtesy of Rai Ya know!"

"Got the keys!" Sora said popping out from behind

"SORA!" Ventus cheered happily "the Calvary has arrived!" Riku exclaimed with the others behind him Rai and Sora freed Ventus and the others and placed Deymx and Marluxia in their place!

"We have gathered here today to witness the Rise of a new King Young Prince Ventus has already shown great courage in taking his father's place.

As King in the wake of his death hopefully he has learned to go against his father's mistakes and become an even greater King.

One who will always rule with Justice and Compassion on your shoulder's Prince Ventus lies the hope of a brighter future lead us well!" Ansem Rang Roxas shifted uncomfortably when the crown was placed on his head and cringed when the Kingdom Key got closer and closer!

Hayner watched from above Glaring unable to shout and trying in vain to free himself but it was hopeless he suddenly heard a few scuffles he and Xion craned around to see Sora Riku and Rai knocking out the guards who guarded them as Kairi, Olette and Selphie rush over to free them

Sora gave a signal as Pence, Seifer, Tidus and Hope tie some things in place the Kingdom Key was already in front of Roxas

"Well go on Prince Ventus take it!" Xehanort urged

"Yeah you don't want to let _anyone_ down do you!" Braig sneered ominously Roxas glanced up at the balcony and hand trembling reached for the Keyblade his fingers were barely an eighth of an inch from it when

"HOLD IT!" Roxas thought that the pressure and stress had caused him to snap when he heard his own voice but when he looked up he realized it and relived to see it was Ventus along with Aqua, Terra, Leon, Cloud and Wakka with him

"People of Radiant Garden you have heard that two years ago my father put terrible taxes on you stealing your food homes and possessions but this is a lie! THAT man Xehanort this TRAITOR orchestrated these lies to mislead you and posted the Taxes himself along with Braig he took two friends of this boy Roxas!"

he said pointing at the boy in the throne "My Doppelganger _believe it or not _to pose as me so the Keyblade could reject him and he would receive it taking the Kingdom for himself!"

"Preposterous that boy is an imposter and the rest of them traitors!" Xehanort yelled

"Would a fake have this!" Ventus yelled ripping off the necklace away from his neck and holding it into the bright sunlight the people suddenly muttered amongst themselves as Xehanort glared.

Roxas smiled "kid's not as dumb as he looks!" "Wait!" Roxas added remembering they had the same face.

he suddenly saw Braig give a signal up to the balcony His heart sank suddenly Hayner and appeared swinging from a rope and planted his feet right into Braig's chest

"Had you worried huh!" he said to Roxas grinning Cloud Leon and Terra had drawn their swords to fight against Demyx and Marluxia who suddenly appeared with Lexeaus and Xaldin Sora, Kairi, Tidus and Xion suddenly appeared with swords in hand

Xehanort tried to cast a spell but it was stopped by Hope and Aqua's combined efforts they then proceeded to cast spells on the attackers

Braig whistled for more soldiers who were in on the sect This time the citizens joined in the fight with torches, pitch forks, rakes , garden Scythes and the occasional golf club!

Cid was Punching the lights out of two soldiers at a time

Yuffie kung fu flipped one the crescent kicked another and beat up others with karate

Pence Olette and Aerith cut the ropes causing a chandler and a net trap Sora had placed to trap a bunch of them

Wakka, Seifer, Hayner, Riku, Terra, Sora, Kairi and Xion fought several off while Rai repeated the practice of banging two heads together

Ventus summoned his Wayward Wind to Join the fight but he was tapped on the shoulder by Roxas suddenly Xehanort appeared out of nowhere grabbing Roxas's wrist and jamming his palm on to the Handle of the Kingdom Key everyone froze in place and gasped

"OH NO!" Ventus cried

Xehanort with insane triumph in his eyes waited but nothing suddenly the boy's Fear filled eyes slowly brightened and a smile appeared on his face he as reached down his shirt and pulled out the Royal crest

Xehanort Gasped to his horror he realized he had just placed the Kingdom Key not in Roxas's hand but Ventus's

Roxas back in his street clothes looked over at his group of Friends and smiled giving a thumbs up Hayner crossed his arms and a smiled

"_Magic touch!_" He said nodding Ventus grasped the Kingdom Key and pointed it at Xehanort's throat when Braig approached to attack Ventus he summoned his Wayward Wind and pointed that at Braig's throat there was sheer flaming fury in Ventus's eyes

"YOU! Tarnish my father's reputation steal from my people! Take two innocent civilians hostage and attempt to usurp the Crown!" Ventus yelled.

Braig tried to speak "Uh technically!"

"SILENCE!" Ventus yelled

"Xehanort! Braig! And the rest of you traitors! For the crimes of Treason, Kidnapping, Fraud and Theft I hereby banish you! You are all to leave this Kingdom immediately and live in Exile! Captain Terra Lieutenant Leon have your men assist you in making sure they all leave!"

Terra called for the Soldiers still loyal to Ventus arrested everyone in the Coup who all gave Braig a _I'm-gonna Kill-you-later!_ Look laced with Venom as they all said "I BLAME YOU!" since it was Braig who left the Gate open that fateful Day!

Ventus looked up at King Eraqus's Portrait and tears fell from his eyes "I never got to say good bye!" he muttered

Roxas walked over "He Believes in you all he wants is for you to rule this Kingdom Like a good King should!" Roxas told him holding the crown above Ventus's head

"But…" Ventus started

"You need both the Key and Crown to make it official!" Hayner told him

"It doesn't count since it was on Roxas's head!" Sora added

Ventus smiled he let Roxas place the crown on his head Ansem approached and raised both arms

"ALL HAIL KING VENTUS!" he rang

"ALL HAIL KING VENTUS!" the people replied and Cheered but Ventus held out his hand to calm them

"Thank you for your kind enthusiasm but my Friend Roxas is the real Hero!"

"It was a team effort and a complete accident!" Roxas said protesting

"Uh don't go around saying that! It's the magic touch! If you hadn't agreed to switch places with Roxas none of this would have happened!" Hayner replied

"Everybody played their part but you're the reason everybody saw the truth!" Sora explained

"They're right Roxas the Kingdom owes you a lot!" Xion added

Roxas blushed Terra and his men return and bowed

"Your highness!" Terra acknowledged Ventus nodded

"With a few of my soldiers gone I'm gonna need some new ones would you all be interested?" Ventus asked

"Seriously!" Riku and Sora Rang together

"We'd be honored!" Kairi exclaimed

"Aqua, Aerith I missed those last two lessons so I'm gonna need them!" he said sheepishly

"After that Aqua would you like to take Hope on as your apprentice?" he asked

"Of course life around here would be dull without someone to teach!" She replied

Hopes eyes went wide "Your highness….I don't know what to say!" he said slightly in tears his parents had always hoped he'd become a great sorcerer

"Hayner, Sora, Riku, Rai, Tidus, Kairi, Xion, Pence once Leon and Terra train you I'm confident you'll make great soldiers!

As for Roxas please kneel I Knight the Sir Roxas!" everyone burst out and Cheered Roxas name over and over "You highness thank you!" Roxas replied

The King smiled "All of you may call me Ven!"

_And so like King Eraqus before him Ventus with friends old and new ruled the land with Justice, Compassion and Peace and Prosperity reigned in the land for many years_

_**The end**_

**Kiro and KHL**_**:**__ (one typing the last word the other shutting Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows) FINSHED!_

**KHL:** _Wow all seven books in two days _

**Sora:** _The record is hundred chapter books in a week!_

**Kiro**_**:**__ What can I say!_

**Raian: **_That you're a fast reader?_

**Riku:** _That you've read every book your allowed to read at the library on the island_

**Amei**_: That you had to have something to keep you busy while TOTB was finished_

**Kairi:** _That you didn't sleep and ate by the books and that's the only reasons you have those records_

_**Everyone looks over to see Kiro asleep **_

**KHL**_**:**__ Kiro….Ki..ro!_

**Raian:** _(Right up at Kiro's ear) KIRO! He's out !_

**Riku **_**:(**__ Rolling his eyes) after he got his record he slept for the whole weekend literally woke up on Monday thinking it was Saturday_

**Sora:** _Don't remind me!_

**KHL:** _Well I've got more editing to do among other things we all hope you enjoyed A tale of Two boys based of Disney's adaptation of Mark Twain's the Prince and the Pauper which I do not own let me know what you think so please review thank you and goodnight!_

**Kiro:(**_In his sleep!) Hurry Harry the Snitch is getting away!...__**snore**_


End file.
